horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Reina Flama
''Extraño mis velas aromaticas - Princesa Flama (Ignition Point)'' La Princesa Flama (En España Princesa Llama) es un personaje que aparece por primera vez en el episodio "Incendium" de la tercera temporada de Hora de Aventura. Es la princesa del Reino del Fuego y la novia actual de finn y aparece en los episodiosHot to the Touch, Burning Low e Ignition point de la cuarta temporada. Apariencia thumb|Princesa Flama tocando el agua Su cabello está hecho de fuego color bermellón (de naranja a rojo) , cuando lo trae suelto, cae en su espalda, y cuando lo peina, toma un aspecto similar a llamas. Su piel es de color del sol (entre naranja y amarilla). Si el fuego que produce es apagado, le duele y si se moja queda de un color rosáceo opaco. Ella lleva puesto un elegante vestido largo sin mangas y siempre anda descalza. Tiene un rubí grande en forma de un rombo sobre su cabeza y otro más pequeño sobre su vestido que pueden mostrar su realeza en vez de una corona. Los dos rubíes son similares a los muchos pequeños rubíes que el Rey Llama tiene sobre su armadura. Ella tiene un tipo de cuerpo similar a la Princesa Salvaje y Fionna. Patrick Seery ha declarado que ella está basada en una vela. Es una chica violenta por fuera pero es muy dulce cuando se vuelve novia de finn. Relaciones 'Finn' Es su actual pareja, Ella lo Ama y él la Ama. Ella en realidad no se encuentra con Finn en persona hasta casi el final de "Incendium", cuando ella persigue a Jake (quien había estado haciéndose pasar por Finn) y comienza a incendiar la Casa del Árbol y todos los objetos en ella. Después de ser empapada con Pirotecnia Líquida, Finn logra atraparla cuando cae, y le trae de vuelta a la Casa del Árbol, pero esta se marcha al bosque. En "Hot to the Touch", la Princesa intenta hacer su propio Reino del Fuego en el Reino Duende, pero Finn y Jake, la vencen (con ayuda de Neptor). Ella vio llorar a Finn y por eso cree que él pertenece al elemento del agua. Al final ella abrazó a Finn (provocandole quemaduras leves) y se marchó. Ella esta enamorada de Finn mas adelante en el capitulo Burning Low donde se puede ver que son mas unidos ya que se dieron 2 besos en el episodio. Uno fue directo y la thumb princesa no lo soporto y se hizo incontrolable y casi destruye el mundo, el segundo fue indirecto ya que besaron una roca, simbolizando su beso ya que no podian besarse directamente.En Ignition Point el la menciona como su dama. Ella ya lleva una relación sentimental con Finn. 'Jake' Jake entra en elReino del Fuego para cortejar a la Princesa Flama en nombre de Finn, que se sen tía con el corazón roto después de haber sido rechazado por la Dulce Princesa. Aunque no se sabe cómo se siente acerca de Jake directamente, ella parece disfrutar de su canción, pero no del hecho de que accidentalmente mata al Bufón de su padre al derramar agua sobre él. Intenta atraparlo y matarlo después de que el Falso Finn la rechaza.En "Ignition Point"se ve que se llevan bien al igual que en "Burning Low" 'Dulce Princesa' No ha habido ningún contacto directo entre la Princesa Flama y la Dulce Princesa en la serie, pero la Dulce Princesa revela en "Burning Low" (Quemadura Leve) que el Rey Flama tenía que encerrar a su hija en una thumb Lampara debido a su inestabilidad física. La Dulce Princesa sabe, con gran detalle, lo que "su nucleo elemental no puede controlar el romance extremo", ya que si Finn trataba de besarla podria arder y atravesar la corteza terrestre, luego ella seria atraida por la gravedad y quemaria todo el planeta tierra desde adentro. Tambien en el mismo capitulo Finn le revelava a La Dulce Princesa que le gustaba tambien ella cuando le decia Eres mi heroe finn,mi heroe 'Flambo' En el episodio "Incendium" sale gritando como una chica y Jake va a rescatarlo pensando que seria una princesa, pero después descubre que era Flambo. Él le habla de la Princesa Flama. Al parecer flambo ya conocia a la Princesa Flama ya que el guio a Jake hacia ella. Se desconoce si son amigos.Parece que a Flambo le gusta ya que cuando Jake le pregunta si conoce a una princesa para que este con Finn Flambo responde: -conozco a una y esta que arde- refiriendose a ella. Al parecer le gusta estar cerca de ella y estar pendiente de lo que hace, ya que estaba bajo una roca en el episodio de ignition point, casualmente y en el momento oportuno para ayudar a Finn y Jake 'Rey Flama' Es su padre. El demuestra ser un padre muy sobreprotector ya que la tenia encerrada en una lampara colgante para evitar que le pasara algo malo y para el, ella es "como una rara gema o joya". En Ignition Point al parecer la Princesa Flama esta enojada con el Rey Flama por haberla encerrado en la lámpara. El al parecer acepta que tal vez puede que la Princesa flama pueda cambiar ya que piensa que ella es mala pero dependiendo de la persona. Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *Incendium (Debut) *Hot to the Touch *Burning Low *Ignition Point Apariciones Menores *Worm King (En el Sueño de Finn) *Reign of Gunters (mencionada) *I Remember You (mencionada) Curiosidades *La razón por la que la Princesa Flama fue encerrada en una lámpara se revela en el episodio Burning Low: Debido a que su núcleo elemental es inestable al romance extremo, si lo experimentaba, derretiría la tierra en donde ella se encontrase hasta llegar al núcleo terrestre y quemaría el planeta desde el interior. *Natasha Allegri diseñó a su versión de intercambio de género: el Príncipe Llama. *Es vulnerable al agua y siente dolor cuando el fuego que ha generado es extinto (En Burning Low se revela que solo le afecta si es que el fuego está conectado a ella). *thumbElla es una de las pocas princesas que jamás ha sido capturada pero si mencionada por el Rey Helado en I Remember You (quiza porque es demasiado joven aún o porque esta hecha de fuego). *Despues del episodio "Hot to the Touch", la Princesa Flama se fue a conocer la tierra de Ooo, ya que estuvo encerrada toda su vida, como se puede apreciar en "Burning Low". *La Princesa Flama cree que Finn es un elemento del agua porque lo vio llorar. *Ella no tiene una corona, pero en su reemplazo tiene una gema en su frente que simboliza su realeza. *Finn le construyó una casa hecha de ramas, palos, ya encendidos, y otras cosas de madera para que sea su nuevo hogar. *Se cree que Finn y la Princesa Flama se han estado viendo antes de "Burning Low", ya que en este episodio ella dice "haz eso que me gusta" y al parecer Finn ya sabe qué es. *Al parecer en el episodio "Burning Low" sale varias veces con Finn, pues cada vez que la DP visita la casa, Finn no está. *Al parecer su flama cambia con respecto a su estado de animo, cuando esta muy tranquila su flama baja e incluso simula cabello suelto. *Ha sido besada por Finn 3 veces: La primera fue cuando Finn le escribió y leyó un poema. La segunda fue cuando Finn le dió respiración boca a boca, para darle oxígeno. La tercera fue un beso indirecto, ya que los dos besaron a travez una roca, simbolizando su beso. *La Princesa Flama es la segunda princesa que sale de su reino y vive por su cuenta, la primera fue la Princesa del Espacio Grumoso. *Es la contraparte de la Princesa Agua, ya que es su opuesto natural, el agua. *Desde Incendio, en los capitulos en los que aparece la Princesa Flama an sido de los mas esperados *En la version Latina su nombre es Princesa Flama, pero en la version Castellana es Princesa Llama. *Al parecer Finn ha hecho que cambie porque desde que está con el ya no quema nada. *En Ignition Point menciona estar enojada con su padre por haberla encerrado en la lampara. *En Ignition Point usa un nuevo atuendo con zapatos. *Segun Adam Muto, su ropa está hecha de Fuego, es decir, la crea ella misma a voluntad (esto explica por que no se quema, y donde consiguio el vestido de "Ignition point"). *En Ignition Point ella demuestra que puede usar su fuego para atacar al crear "frisbies" de fuego y apuntar con los dos dedos y disparar unas mini bolas de fuego. *En Ignition Point Finn la llama su Dama *Ella tiene primos dentro del castillo del Reino de Fuego, tal como se muestra en "Ignition Point" *En Ignition Point Finn le pregunta al Rey Flama si alguien de buen corazon puede cambiar a la Princesa Flama de mala a buena, a lo cual el Rey le responde que si es posible. *Ella en ningun capitulo ha revelado su nombre real. *Parece no saber que son los (sin ser grosero)"gases", ya que ella los llama "aires magicos". *Al convertirse en una bestia gigante de fuego, tiene cierta semejanza con su Padre. *Queda confirmado que volvera a aparecer en la 5ta temporada y pasara a formar como una de los personajes principales. *El Rey Helado conoce a la Princesa Flama, como se revela en I Remember You cuando la menciona en su canción y declara que esta ok eso funciona para que no la moleste * Al parecer sus gemas no se utilizan para abrir el Enchiritrion * Tal vez aparesca en el episodio Jake the dad. * Tal vez en el episodio Finn the human Princesa Flama hasta que Finn encuentre una solucion ella sera una potente llama thumb Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje Menor Categoría:Habitantes del Reino del Fuego Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Personaje Menor Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Personajes